Hinata's their dirty lil secret
by Nyomee
Summary: Hinata starts a New school making a lot of New friends, Ok their all guys but what’s wrong with that? Poor Hinata, she doesn’t know what’s coming. Perverted Boys/Teachers. Jealousy, Romance and a Gallon of ANTI-Sakura. Rated M for language and later chapt


**Hinata's there dirty lil Secret**

_Summary: Hinata starts a New school making a lot of New friends, Ok their all guys but what's wrong with that? Poor Hinata, she doesn't know what's coming. Perverted Boys/Teachers. Jealousy, Romance and a Gallon of ANTI-Sakura. Rated M for language and later chapters._

"Blah" Speaking

'Blah' thinking

**Blah Inner self.**

* * *

'No, no, no, no, NO! First day of school and I'm already late!' 

Hinata quickly pulled her netting top over her white tank top struggling to get it over her head in a rush, after achieving that lil challenge she slipped her black pleated skirt on that stopped just above her knees, with a chain dangling at the side. Almost tripping as she rushed downstairs giving her mum a quick kiss and sticking an apple in her mouth Hinata tugged her converse boots on and ran to school leaving her cousin Neji and her mum staring at the spot she was standing in a second ago.

"Teens these days…" Hinata's mum muttered while Neji raised an eyebrow.

Gaara walked along to school taking his sweet time. He wore a black sleeveless vest with a white short sleeved shirt underneath. Grey baggy jeans that covered his Black plain trainers. He had flaring red hair and with bluey green eyes and a kanji tattoo meaning love on the left side of his forehead.

Hinata on the other hand not looking where she was going instead thinking about what her first day of school would go like charged straight into Gaara knocking him over with her on top.

"Oof…Damn…" Gaara mumbled.

"Uh- Sorry 'bout that. Heh..he.." Hinata Gulped slightly as Gaara glared, this Guy was really intimidating and tall!

Gaara smirked at their position as she straddled his waist probably not thinking about how she looked.

**You like heeeeeeeerrrr…**

'Shut it you Over grown bastard!'

**But you dooooooo! Here's…proof Mini Gaara's standing to full attention and your staring at her breasts you dirty pervert!**

Gaara blushed at this and looked to see Mini Gaara really was sticking out…

Gaara quickly sat up nearly knocking head with Hinata Who was going on about something to do with bad habits, something in his pocket and sorry..clumsy something like that, Gaara grabbed her shoulders and made her look him in the eye.

"It's OK" Gaara spoke slow and clearly while nodding his head.

Hinata blushed and Nodded saying she understood and Stood up only give Gaara a nice view of under her skirt. Gaara turned away and stood up facing Hinata while holding his hand out, "Gaara"

Hinata took a while to digest what he meant, "Oh, I'm Hinata! Nice to meet you, yeah sorry about bumping into you, I'm late for school and am in a rush…"

'Oh Shit! School!'

"…I'm Sorry I really have to go! Uh, See y-you if I bump into you again" She gave a small sort of salute then ran off in the direction of Konoha High.

Gaara kept trying to figure out how he was so attracted to the girl, I mean he stays away from girls their all burdens! He kicked a stone and lazily headed towards Konoha high.

Upon entering the school grounds Hinata was met with the sight of Boys, Lots of Boys…Everywhere! She couldn't see a girl in sight! She blushed at the stares she got from everyone. There was a certain Blonde that caught her eye, he had mesmerising blue eyes and strange whisker like markings on his face, he wasn't wearing a top and had white trainers and orange jumpsuit trousers. He seemed to be…Running tostaright towards her He was just an arms length away when…

**CLIFF HANGER D:**

Nyny: Sorry this first ones short I didn't have much time D:

Gaara: At least I'm in it…

Hinata: (Nod nod)

Naruto: I…I…

Everyone: Yeeeesss?

Naruto: Would like to say Nyome sucks and doesn't own Me or any Chracters or the Manga! (runs for his life)

Nyny: Akatsuki Attack!

Akatski: Why should we?

Deidara: Yeah! Un.

Nyny: You'll never get a moment with Hinata!

Akatsuki: (Runs after Naruto)

Options he can…

Tackle her

Hug her

Stop right in front of her and suddenly turn serious

Run straight into her then get scolded by Sasuke about how stupid he is.

Read and review Vote what you want him to do!


End file.
